Clavo saca otro clavo
by Tobey Cooper
Summary: Yo fui solo el consuelo que querias, para olvidar ese amor que nunca fue y que jamas sera (MadaObi)


Disclamer: Solo el fic es mío, sin afán de lucro la canción así como los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a sus dueños, no a mí.

He decidido otra vez pobre en fanfiction porque se soy algo pésima aquí. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, y que comenten que les pareció y si debo seguir subiendo mis historias aquí, sin más por el momento a por él fic.

…..

No entendía porque me engañada así ¿Acaso era una nueva clase de idiota? Eso era muy probable. Demasiado, en realidad ¿Por qué no simplemente agarraba un poco de dignidad y simplemente lo dejaba? No podía, me dolería a tal punto de morir. Porque yo lo amaba pero sé que ese amor no es correspondido. No cuando sé que sigue amándolo todavía.

Estaba consciente de que lo amaba, lo amaba aunque no estuviera a su lado. Izuna, su propio hermano al cual le había profesado un amor de esos que casi no se ven. Un amor que quería que sintiera por mí.

Él no me lo dice, sé que en el fondo me quiere, que teme herirme, pero lo hace de todas formas. Tampoco es su culpa, en parte creo que la mayor parte es también mía. Por engañarme, por pensar que algún día me amara de tal forma de la que yo lo hago.

**Ya lo sabía ****  
><strong>**Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor ****  
><strong>**Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía ****  
><strong>**La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo ****  
><strong> 

Yo no puedo vivir sin él. Madara tampoco puede vivir sin mí. Lo sé, de eso estoy seguro, pero sé que también es porque sirvo de poyo. Sin alguien incondicional para él. Alguien que siempre estará por el sin importar el momento. Un consuelo en su vida.

-¿Obito?- me sobresalto, sentía que por unos momentos perdería el equilibrio y caería en el suelo quedando en la completa vergüenza. Como si pudiera caer más abajo.

-¿Si?- pregunto a la vez tratando de calmarme. Creo que eso no es precisamente mi clave fuerte.

-¿Qué andas haciendo?- volvió a preguntar algo extrañado. De un momento a otro aparto la libreta que tengo enfrente de mí y rio un poco. La risa puede ser un método de defensa especialmente confortante y practico.

-Nada, solo divago unas cosas- conteste tratando de sonar convincente, así no me preguntara nada más. Tampoco quiero que tenga más intereses en lo que hago le haga querer ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

-mm…- torció un poco la boca, sé que no va a querer seguir ese tema, lo conozco muy bien- está bien ¿quieres cenar algo?- pregunta a lo que yo solo asiento la cabeza- vamos- me da la espalda y yo me levanto. Por unos momentos quiero correr y abrazarlo y sentir que me corresponde. Que me susurre un te amo. Pero eso no es posible, sé que me rompería a llorar y que él me daría consuelo solo por lastima así que me reprimo y solo le sigo.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías ****  
><strong>**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina ****  
><strong>**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías ****  
><strong>**La que amaras****  
><strong>**Ya lo sabía **

¿No les había contado que vivo con Madara? Hace poco, no cumplo ni siquiera un año con él. Yo no he tenido un hogar, no desde que mis padres murieron y Madara prefirió acogerme cuando murió Izuna.

Nuestra rutina era sencilla después de todo. En un principio fue difícil. Él estaba devastado por la ausencia de su hermano, de su único amor y yo, el tonto enamorado trataba de ayudarlo, confortarlo, que pasara el duelo, que me amara. Siento que soy pésimo en eso, lo admito. Sé que no lo ha superado, lo noto en sus ojos. También sé que no me ama, solo me tiene a su lado para sentirse acompañado.

Lo único que tengo es su agradecimiento. Por ayudarlo. Por estar a su lado en tiempo difíciles ¿Por qué pensé que se enamoraría de mí? ¿Era tan ingenuo como para creer eso?

Sintió como me detengo, he chocado con él y me siento más idiota de lo normal. Se da la vuelta mirándome aun extrañado y me sonrojo. Ah de pensar que ahora si me he vuelto un loco, un caso incurable ¿o eso lo estaba pensando yo? Eso no importa.

-Dime ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta en ese tono tan sereno y calmado. Odio su voz, hace que mi mente divague y vuele por los cielos.

-Nada- contesto algo nervioso, demonios.

-Pensé que me tenías confianza- ahora me hace sentir culpable. Veo el dolor en sus ojos, déjame de verme así maldición. No tienes derecho de reclamarme nada.

-Te amo- susurro. No es la primera vez que se lo digo, lo veo tensarse. Tampoco es la primera vez que reacciona así cuando se lo digo.

-Obito…

-Lo sé, lo sé- sonrió, los labios me duelen- no pasa nada si no me correspondes, no tienes de que preocuparte. Me siento bien solo estar a tu lado.

-No es eso- negó con la cabeza- realmente te aprecio Obito- oh, por favor mejor no me digas nada- pero…

-¿Todavía amas a Izuna, no?- pregunto.

Me lamento por unos momentos, no debí decir eso.

-Ya no quiero vivir en el pasado- susurro, abrumado emocionalmente herido por mi culpa- así que quiero intentarlo.

¿Intentarlo? ¿Intentar qué? ¿Intentar amarme? Eso he querido intentar desde que te conocí, incluso cuando estaba vivo Izuna y que te quería como solo un hermano. Por dios, ni siquiera lo amaba, no como yo lo hacía. No quería su amor por compasión, o tal vez. Ya no sé qué pensar.

-No dejaras de amarlo- susurro sonriendo amargamente ¿A quién engañaba? Había perdido esa guerra por su amor, aun sabiendo que no había nada competencia, no era necesario eso. Izuna siempre estaba con Madara aunque estuviera muerto.

-¡Que no!- exclamo asustándome un poco, no pude evitarlo- ¿Por qué jamás me crees?- pregunto. Porque te conozco pensé en contestar pero no quise hacerlo. Ya estaba cansado de eso.

**Que esta guerra estaba perdida ****  
><strong>**Perdón fue culpa mía ****  
><strong>**Fue me mentía, fue una ironía ****  
><strong>**La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo ****  
><strong> 

-Porque…se lo que sientes Madara eso es- asintió no muy seguro ¿Por qué no puedo dirigirme bien con él?

-Yo puedo amarte- siento como empiezo a llorar, sin ninguna resistencia. Como me odio por eso.

-¿Cómo creer en eso?- susurro débil, quiero salir de ahí. Ya no quería que mi vida dependiera de su entera existencia.

-Porque te quiero… porque me has ayudado, solo ayúdame a olvidar.

Si, ese era el verdadero motivo, ayudarlo a olvidar. Solo eso y seguir como siempre estamos, yo amándolo como un completo idiota y Madara solo dependiendo de mi compañía. Qué bonita relación teníamos.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías ****  
><strong>**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina ****  
><strong>**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías ****  
><strong>**Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía **

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería negarme por estúpido que sonaba. Quería estar a su lado. Bueno eso era mejor a nada, supongo. Aunque doliera estaría a mi lado.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunte acercándome a él. Siento como de inmediato me abrazara de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo. Se siente tan bien su contacto.

-Sí, estoy seguro- susurra besándome en la boca. Sé que me miente, esta distante, porque mi boca no es la que quiere besar, porque los labios que siempre anhelaba eran de una persona que se había ido desde hace mucho. Yo solo era un método para compensar, una síntoma más para aliviar su dolor. Yo correspondo de inmediato.

**Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo ****  
><strong>**Me duele y es así yo para ti **

De repente el beso dejo de ser un simple beso. Las caricias que habían sido más que simples roces ahora eran más feroces. La necesidad de tenerlo y el de tenerme es tan grande que incluso la ropa. No hace falta de dar muchos detalles de que terminamos haciendo el amor. Fue en la sala, sin ninguna contemplación. Fue apasionado, no puedo negarlo incluso lo disfrute. Estaba con él, estaba dentro de mí, profanaba mi cuerpo y yo estaba muy de acuerdo. Me sentí amado, por lo menos unos momentos hasta llegar al orgasmo, cuando sentí su cálido semen dentro de mí.

-Te amo…Izuna- había susurrado, en mi odio. Eso me congelo. Le seguirá amando, solo soy su consuelo. Lo sabía. Que estúpido soy.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías ****  
><strong>**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina ****  
><strong>**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías ****  
><strong>**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina ****  
><strong>**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías ****  
><strong>**La que amaras ****  
><strong>**Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía ****  
><strong>**Ya lo sabía**

Se echó a mi lado, se sentía culpable. Pero no quería que se sintiera así. Aun así estaré a su lado. El no cambiar su amor por Izuna. Y yo…yo jamás dejaría de amarlo.

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías ****  
><strong>**La que amaras ****  
><strong>**Nunca seria...**


End file.
